Target Party
by dwparsnip
Summary: Max throws Rick a special party in celebration of his impending fatherhood.
1. Chapter 1

The usual pleasantries here: I don't own any of the characters or objects related to Robotech. They belong to Harmony Gold.

This hasn't been run through a beta, so all boo boos are my bad.

---------------------------------------

Admiral Rick Hunter was walking through the corridors of the ship as though he was only minimally affected by the SDF-3's artificial gravity. There was a bounce to his step, a happiness to his trot that no one had ever seen before.

Max watched his friend approach and couldn't help but smile broadly at the sight. He had never seen Rick in such a state of joy. The day of and for a long time after his wedding to Lisa came close, but it wasn't the same…this was an entirely different kind of special happiness he was seeing.

When Rick finally stopped in front of him Max quipped, "You're looking chipper, Boss…you feeling okay?"

Rick smiled widely and slapped Max's right shoulder playfully with his hand. "Ah, Max my old friend…I've never been better." He momentarily turned his smile upside down and added, "Though I'd be happier if you didn't make me do this inspection today. You know I hate inspections."

"Oh come on Rick", laughed Max as he gently pushed him towards the hangar deck doors, "it'll only take a few minutes. You'll live."

The doors opened and the two former wing mates walked onto the hangar deck. Rick opened his mouth to respond with what he considered a rather witty retort when the sight before him vanquished the thought from his mind.

He stood just inside the door, slack jawed and in obvious shock. He slowly turned his head and took in the sight. All the pilots of the SDF-3 were assembled on the deck in neat rows, all looking at him intently.

Max leaned in closer and whispered, "And before you start blaming me for this, it wasn't my idea." He stepped back but then quickly leaned in again to add, "Okay I did it all, but it wasn't my idea."

Rick glanced to Max and then looked back to the pilots. They were all smiling at him and a small part of his brain, the part that was still a cocky pilot figured it out, though it didn't let the other part of his brain that was the Admiral in on it. It was the Admiral part of Rick Hunter after all, that told Max Sterling not to do it, that it wasn't appropriate since he was technically no longer a pilot…an active pilot in any case, and only active pilots deserved the honor.

The honor.

Legend had it that Roy Fokker started it not long after he joined the military when he discovered that a friend of his, a very good friend, was going to be a father. Ever the comedian, Roy thought it would be a good idea to have a little fun with it. In celebration of the pilot of the hour's ability to "hit the target" so to speak, Roy commandeered a dunk tank and stuck said pilot into it, then lined up his squadron mates who were given one ball each to attempt to drop the pilot into a pool of freezing water.

The water, Roy said, had to be absolutely freezing in order to introduce the pilot to the fact that parenthood was a cold and hard situation to be in, much like the tank he was being dunked into.

On the surface it wasn't much of an honor…but that part came later when the pilot, shivering and freezing was lifted out of the tank by his antagonists and treated like royalty for the rest of the evening at a party that would have made an extravagant rich person blush.

After the first couple of these 'Target Parties' as they became known as, Roy would offer a small speech telling the moral of the whole affair. It was a reminder Roy said, that although being a parent can be a cold and thankless job sometimes, that part of it is dwarfed by the love, warmth and support they receive from their families and fellow pilots. Just about every pilot who had been blessed with parenthood since then received their own Target Party. It was even expanded before Roy died to include the female pilots. It was never Roy's intention to leave the female pilots out. It was his chivalrous nature he said one night to a friend, that automatically refused to subject female pilots to the dunk tank.

Rumor had it that Claudia got wind of it and had a talk to Roy. Even way back then Claudia had some pull with Roy.

The honor was supposed to be for pilots only, so when Max mentioned the possibility of throwing a target party for Rick when they found out Lisa was pregnant, Rick respectfully declined citing the fact that he was no longer a pilot.

Rick put it out of his mind…until he looked across the hangar deck and saw a massive dunk tank.

The smile that spread across his lips was enormous, even as he said to Max, "Thanks Max…but I meant what I said. I'm not a pilot." His smile faded to a small frown. "I can't let you do this. It isn't right."

Max held up his right index finger. "First of all, I'm the CAG and I can do what I want." Rick turned to argue the point but Max counted off another finger and pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket stalling Rick's argument. "Second, I have it all covered, with some help from a very good friend of mine."

Max couldn't stop smiling as he unfolded the paper. In his best authoritative voice he read its contents. "To Admiral Rick Hunter, etc, etc. Sir. You are relieved of your command duties and attached to the Skull squadron under the command of Captain Max Sterling…that's me…for the period of time between 1900 hours today until 1300 hours tomorrow. Your flight status has been activated with all the duties, rights and privileges attached to such status."

Rick stood on the hangar deck with his mouth slightly opened in shock, oblivious to the resounding cheers spreading throughout the deck. When the cheers reached a deafening level Max leaned over and handed the paper to Rick who took it in his hands.

Max pointed to the bottom where the authorizing signature was located. "Don't forget to thank her when you get home tonight. This was all her idea. She knew you'd love it."

Rick looked at the signature, written so elegantly in the handwriting he had become intimately familiar with and smiled. He read it lovingly to himself. _"Admiral Lisa Hunter."_

He barely had her name spoken in his mind when the first shove towards the tank hit him…courtesy of his very good friend, Max Sterling.


	2. Chapter 2

Aiki- Thanks, and sorry for where it ended. It seemed like a good idea at the time.;)

Sphersian- Hey S. Thank you, more chapters and Sit Room soon…I hope.

Caty- Thanks.

Lili- More chapters, but I have no idea how many. Thanks for the kind words.

Hey Evi- I love Max, and I figure he's the best friend Rick could have. Thanks for kind words too. My ego thanks you once again.;)

GPPR- Thanks GP.

SithKnight-Galen- Thanks.

RDFan- Thanks. Like I told Evi, Max is great. And I figure that if Rick and Max are such great friends, then it follows that Lisa and Max are as well. Logical right?

--------------------------------------------

Rick's teeth were chattering.

Loudly.

Still.

He'd been out of the water for nearly an hour and his teeth were still slamming together with a rhythm that was slowly driving him insane.

Of course his burgeoning insanity could have been a result of hypothermia…he had no way of knowing really (he wasn't a doctor after all). All he really knew for certain was that his revenge on Max for making the water glacial cold would be sweet.

Rick looked to his left to see the devil himself speaking to a young female lieutenant from Eagle squadron. Rick smiled despite his discomfort, and absently filed away a mental note to needle his friend later about the way the young lieutenant fawned all over him. Rick was dense when it came to women, as even a cursory study of history would prove. Max was just naïve.

Rick was startled slightly when a blanket draped around his shoulders. He grabbed the edges and pulled the blanket tightly around him as though his life depended on it. After several seconds he looked up to thank his guardian angel and found the sympathetic eyes of Max's wife, and Rick's new best friend.

"Thanks…Miriya", managed Rick in between chattering. "I would…would have gotten…it myself but…I don't think I can…I can feel my legs."

Miriya smiled and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Max said not to give you any blankets, coffee, tea, hot chocolate or anything that would take the chill away." She screwed up her nose in confusion and added, "He said it was vitally important to the ritual."

Rick was about to thank her again when the object in question was quickly, and very cruelly, ripped off his shoulders.

Rick's head snapped around with white hot (or was that ice cold?) anger in his eyes. His eyes narrowed in a harsh accusatory gesture when he found the dancing eyes of his ex-best friend Max, wagging his right index finger at Rick and slowly shaking his head in admonition.

"Sorry, Rick", said Max in a tone that told Rick and everyone within earshot that he wasn't the least bit sorry at all, "but you can't have anything that will warm you up." He smiled widely. "It's vita…"

"Vitally important", finished Miriya and Rick simultaneously, drawing a round of laughter from those who heard.

"Max", began Rick as authoritatively as his frozen vocal chords would allow, "I order you to…to give me back that blanket."

The damnable smile got bigger. "Sorry, Boss." With no further explanation Max turned on his heel and walked off with Rick's blanket.

Rick turned to look at Miriya, who was watching Max disappear into a nearby room with the blanket. When he was out of sight she turned to Rick and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Rick." She genuinely sounded sorry.

"It's okay, Miriya", said Rick as he hugged himself and rubbed his arms in what turned out to be a feeble attempt at generating some warmth. "Just remind me when I get the feeling back in my fingers to take Max out of my will."

Her warm hand on his shoulder brought a very brief respite from the cold, and her laughter as she walked away made him wonder what he said that was so funny.

He wished, not for the first time since he lost all sensation in his toes, that Lisa was there with him. The thought of his wife, his beautiful and incredibly sexy wife, brought a smile to his face and a blanket of warmth to his chest. Just the thought of her could do so much, and it was that realization that gave him the need, want and burning desire for the feeling to come back to his feet so he could go to her.

Max's slap against his shoulder and totally mischievous "How are you, Boss?" brought Rick out of his warm fantasy and crashing back to a very cold reality.

"I'll live", grated Rick through teeth so clenched that he thought he heard them crunching together. He looked up at Max, whose smile was now in danger of covering his entire face and made a noise that was sounded like a groan of frustration

He had meant it as a growl of anger, of course, but the fact that that damnable smile got even wider told Rick that that was not how it was taken by his intended target.

"Come on, Rick", laughed Max as he sat down next to his friend and longtime commanding officer. "Show some backbone. You're supposed to setting an example of strength and fortitude for these youngsters." Max took a gulp of his drink that had been waiting patiently for him on the table. "Besides, you did this to me back on the SDF-1. Did I complain about it?"

Rick turned oh so slowly to Max and fixed him with a knowing look.

The look from Rick forced Max to amend his statement. "Okay…did I complain as much as you're complaining now?"

"No", conceded Rick, "but I never had the water flown in from the closest planet's arctic cap either." Rick shivered as the thought reverberated throughout his body. "The water I put in the tank for you was nice as I recall…tepid even."

"Right!", snorted Max in mock disgust. "The water in my tank, my friend, was far from tepid. More like…frigid."

"Frigid!", exclaimed Rick indignantly. "Why I ought to…"

"Hold that thought", interrupted Max as he bolted up out of the chair and all but ran to the lieutenant he was talking to earlier.

Rick looked on as his friend totally ignored him and once again thought to himself, _"Yep…very, very sweet…."_


	3. Chapter 3

SithKnight-Galen: Thanks. I'm glad you like it, and now that this one is done, I hope to add to Sit Room very soon. I think I'll have to reread the whole thing and try to remember where I was going with it.

RicknLisafan: Thanks. I intend to keep writing, and hopefully you'll find it as entertaining as you seem to be finding this.

AddictedtoTsuzukiTatsumi, darkcarnage & fragileflame: Thanks…glad you like it.

Again, this hasn't been run through a beta, so it's all my fault!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Captain Max Sterling was many things to many people, realized Rick. To the pilots of the Skull, he was their squadron leader, though more and more in recent months Miriya Sterling had become the hands on Skull Leader, while Max focused more on the Alpha squadrons as a whole. To all the other pilots aboard ship, he was the CAG. To all of those people and many others, both inside and outside the REF, Max Sterling was a legend.

To Miriya he was a husband. To Dana he was a father. To Rick, Max was a subordinate, though only within the technicality of rank; a former wingman and, of course, a very dear friend…a brother even. And now, right now, he was a man with a microphone in his right hand. Rick repressed a shudder that had nothing to do with his nagging bout of hypothermia…

"Can I have your attention, please?", asked Max into the microphone which had magically appeared when Max stood up. He waited for a moment while the assembled pilots focused their attention on him. It didn't take long…he was the CAG after all. "Many years ago, Roy Fokker started the tradition of the target party and it is in his memory that we dedicate these proceedings." Max smiled and tilted his head towards Rick seated to his right as he added, "And of course, the man of the hour with the precision targeting system."

A roar of laughter came from the assemblage of pilots. Rick himself might have grinned while trying to keep the red from invading his cheeks. Miriya at least had the grace to cover her mouth with her hand when she smiled.

Max waited for the laughter to subside and then continued. "We all know the symbolism behind the target party, and while tradition dictates that I tell you anyway, I don't think Roy would mind if I skipped it for his Little Brother…especially as seeing how said Little Brother appears to be turning a very unhealthy shade of blue."

Again peels of laughter reverberated throughout the deck. While Rick was initially miffed at the comment, he couldn't help but let it melt away at the reception it got from the pilots. It was good to hear them laugh. Besides, the geysers that erupted from the mouths of numerous pilots who had the unfortunate timing of taking a drink just before Max's comedic comment was simply priceless.

And he was still too cold to be pissed. He just wanted to get warm. He tried to remember if anyone had been seriously hurt by one of these parties, but just as the disturbing image of someone losing a toe entered his mind, Max cleared his throat.

Rick shifted uncomfortably in his seat and deliberately wiggled his toes to see if they were all still there and functional.

Max in the meantime, seemingly oblivious to Rick's discomfort, soldiered on. "I've known Rick and Lisa for a very long time." Max stopped for a moment as he heard Rick mumble something that sounded suspiciously like 'too long', but continued after deciding to ignore it. "He was my first squadron leader, and as such he was someone I looked up to and looked to for support and guidance, much like a child looks to a parent." Max turned to look at his friend and smiled. "You were the best squadron leader I could have had, Rick, and you've helped me more than you know. You might even say you helped me to grow, as a pilot and as a person."

There wasn't a sound to be heard on the flight deck. To hear Max Sterling talk so candidly about something wasn't rare. On the contrary, Max could always be depended on to tell the truth when necessary. What was a little surprising to Rick was that he said what he said with such a huge audience.

"I've also known Lisa for a long time", continued Max when he turned back to his audience, "pretty much as long as I've known Rick. As the first officer of the SDF-1 and main flight control officer, she also helped me to learn about being a pilot, an officer, a leader and a person." The right side of Max's mouth edged upward in a smirk as he added, "She usually stepped in when Rick dropped the ball."

Rick laughed with everyone else, Max's sentiments doing a little to take the chill off.

"What I'm trying to say, Rick", said Max as he turned to face Rick again, "is that you two have nothing to worry about in regards to parenthood. You've both done a great job in taking care of people for a long time, myself included. In a way you've been parents to the fleet for a long time. You've both watched a lot of these youngsters out there grow up, and you've done more than anyone could have asked of you, and you've both done it with grace and with strength."

Max took a deep breath and lowered his head for a moment, as though the whole experience took something out of him.

There still wasn't a sound to be heard.

Finally Max looked up, scanned the room and turned to Rick. "And if you ever need a hand, don't sweat it." Max's left hand pointed out to the pilots of the SDF-3. "Because your child will have hundreds of aunts, uncles and cousins out there ready to help in any way they can."

Max let loose a small snort of laughter. "Just remember though…when you need a babysitter, check with Uncle Max and Aunt Miriya first." Max handed the microphone off to the young lieutenant he had been talking to earlier, looked to Rick and simply nodded.

Rick didn't know what to say as a thunderous applause and shouts affirming Max's sentiments roared through the hangar. Instead of saying anything he stood up, mindful of his wobbly knees and presumably frostbitten toes, and warmly shook Max's hand.

Rick smiled and when the noise subsided whispered, "Thanks, Max."

Max's smile was wide as he quipped, "That's Uncle Max."

Rick laughed and slapped Max's shoulder with his free hand. "You're not my uncle, Max."

They shared a laugh as Rick started to sit, but he stopped when Max didn't release his hand. At Rick's questioning look Max simply smiled and said quietly, "You look cold, Boss. I think it's time we got you home."

Rick nodded and, after bending down and giving Miriya a hug, walked around to the edge of the table. It was then that he noticed that the entire body of pilots had also stood up and were standing at attention. He was about to tell them to relax when a couple of pilots in the front saluted. Rick watched in amazement as the pilots behind took that as their cue and suddenly a wave of salutes was rolling back through the body of pilots like a table full of dominos.

Rick smiled, humbled and awestruck by the gesture. He stood as straight as he knew how and returned the salute with all the precision and crispness that years and years of practice had afforded him. He only hoped it was enough to show them how much the evening had meant to him. He held the salute for a few moments, lowered his arm and began to walk towards them, not at all surprised to suddenly find Max right by his side.

Slowly they walked through the array of tables that had been set up, and he wondered where all the Alphas were. It only took a split second for him to realize that they would be stored on the secondary hangar decks in whatever configuration they could. Rick pictured dozens of Alphas in fighter mode, Guardian mode and Battloid mode filling every nook and cranny of the alternate hangar decks. It had to have been a nightmare getting them all on those decks, and a pain in the ass getting them back here when this was over.

He couldn't bring himself to care about that…he was too busy enjoying the moment. He continued through the ranks, nodding to and thanking everyone he passed. Finally, after what seemed to be a very long time but was in reality a minute, he and Max reached the hangar deck doors.

After he stepped through the opened doors, Rick felt a need to turn around and take in the sight once more. "Thank you all for coming", he said as loud as he could without actually shouting, "and enjoy the rest of the evening."

With that he stepped back from the door and allowed it to close. Rick turned and without a word began walking to his quarters. The two friends didn't say anything. For two who had worked as closely as they had for so long words could be an impediment to communication. The only people who knew the men better were their respective wives.

Rick knew Max meant every word he said during the event, and more. Max knew that Rick understood what he was saying and had no doubt in his mind that Rick appreciated it. It all went without saying.

When they reached the door to the quarters of the Admirals Hunter, Rick sighed and faced his friend with a very big smile on his face. "Max…", said Rick softly.

Max smiled back and gently turned Rick in the direction of the door to his quarters and delicately prodded him into moving towards it. "Rick", replied Max, anticipating Rick's 'thank you' and not bothering to voice his 'you're welcome'. "The person you should really be thanking is waiting for you inside." Max slapped Rick on the shoulder and added in a mischievous tone, "Go get warm, Boss."

Before Rick could pass any sort of comment, Max was about to make the turn around the nearest corner. Rick laughed to himself and opened the door, expecting to find Lisa on the couch or at the table going over some paper work, as was the norm. She was in neither place, and the only light to be seen was what was filtering out through the hallway leading to their bedroom.

Stunned that Lisa would already be gone to bed, and a little disappointed that she would go to bed without him, he sauntered dejectedly to their room after taking off his tunic and laying it on the couch. Rick stepped through the door and received one of the most pleasant shocks he had ever received. (He would later blame Max for setting him up like that, and blame the hypothermia for his slow uptake on the situation, which of course could also be blamed on Max.)

The first thing he noticed was the low light supplied by the lamp on Lisa's side of the bed. He looked to the foot of the bed which faced the door, with the bed running straight back from there and the head of the bed positioned against the wall directly in front of him. That was where the second thing he noticed was…the blankets on their bed had been pulled down and bundled up at the bottom of the bed. As his gaze traveled up towards the head of the bed, Lisa's bare feet came into view, followed by her ankles and shins. It was at that point that Rick realized that she was lying down on her back and he felt a bubble bloom in his chest. Rick's eyes opened wider as her knees came into view, and the bubble inside him exploded sending warmth throughout him as she slowly, oh so slowly, brought her right knee up, dragging her foot along the bed. The pale light of the bedside lamp gave her flawless skin a heavenly glow which only added to her beauty.

Rick had no idea that he was going to gulp at all, let alone gulp so loudly that it probably registered on the ship's sensors. He felt his jaw drop and his breathing quicken as the rest of his wife's beautiful form came into view…her beautiful and naked form.

For the first time in hours Rick's thoughts were of something other than how cold he was or how he was going to get back at Max. The only thing on his mind at that moment was Lisa…_his_ Lisa.

His eyes found hers, and in his peripheral vision he saw her right hand slowly caress the bed where he usually slept…the place that was blessedly reserved for him. A smile began in her eyes, giving them a glow as the smile found it's way to her lips. Finally she lifted her left hand from where it had been resting on her still flat (but not for too much longer) belly and used her index finger to beckon him.

Resisting the urge to run full throttle onto the bed and ravish his beautiful wife, Rick slowly walked around the side of the bed and gently sat down, leaning over to place his right hand on top of hers after she replaced it upon her abdomen.

His eyes traveled up from their hands to find her eyes, and as he tried to pour his love and gratitude into his gaze he whispered, "Thank you for tonight."

Her smile was absolutely brilliant. "You're welcome, but Max did all the work."

Rick smiled as well. "He said it was your idea, and I trust my wingman." He leaned down and let his lips brush softly against hers. "Have you been waiting long?"

Lisa gave him a quick kiss before answering. "No. Miriya called up when you left." She gave him another peck on the lips and added, "As was the plan."

Rick grinned and whispered, "Thank you", against her lips, then pressed his lips against hers, letting his mouth move softly against hers until the pounding in his chest and Lisa slowly undoing his uniform demanded that he deepen the kiss and thank his wife in other, more personal ways.

An hour an a half later Rick threw the blankets off him and complained loudly, "Too hot!"

That elicited a small chuckle from Lisa, who had cuddled into Rick's left side and didn't appear to mind at all about the sudden disappearance of the blankets. Both Hunters were sweaty, overheated and completely sated.

Rick slipped his left arm underneath Lisa's head, allowing her to rest her head upon his shoulder. Her left hand rested on his chest and her left leg was draped over his leg. Rick pulled Lisa closer, if it was possible, and his right hand moved up to hold her hand as it rested on his chest.

He watched as his hand lovingly caressed hers, and he smiled when Lisa lifted her hand slightly and spread her fingers apart. He matched her moves and their fingers met each other finger tips to finger tips, until Rick moved his fingers enough to let them interlace with Lisa's. He squeezed her fingers gently and immediately received an identical response from his wife.

"I bet you weren't this hot and sweaty a couple of hours ago", Lisa murmured tiredly against his shoulder.

Rick smiled widely and almost laughed at the now distant memory of being frozen. "Not even close. Now I know why Max didn't want me to get warm down there…he knew that what I needed was up here waiting for me." Just to make sure Lisa understood what he meant, though he was fairly certain she knew, he leaned down and kissed the top of Lisa's head.

Lisa nuzzled Rick's shoulder and asked, "Did he give the 'we have lots of family' speech?"

Rick laughed at Lisa's description. "Yeah. You should have seen him, Lisa. He was as proud as any soon-to-be Uncle could be."

He could feel Lisa smiling against his skin. "What about the fact that we've been parents for years to the fleet?"

Rick's brow furrowed for a moment and he responded hesitantly. "Yes, yes he did." Realization hit him and he asked, "When did he talk to you about all of this?"

"Actually, it wasn't him", responded Lisa with a hint of mirth in her voice, "it was Miriya. She stopped by earlier today to let me know what they had planned for you, and she said she was going to give me the same speech that Max was going to give you, modified to fit her situation, of course."

Rick shook his head in amazement. "We have some amazing friends, don't we?"

Lisa moved her head so that she could look Rick in the eyes. "No, Rick" she responded seriously, "we have an amazing family."

Rick smiled in agreement, and it was a smile that was quickly mirrored on Lisa's face.

They both moved closer, in a synchronicity born of years of being together and kissed. And for Rick, the knowledge that in eight and a half months their family would grow was the most precious thing in the world, next to the precious woman in his arms.

The End.

Seriously…there is no more.

Really, you can stop reading now.

Well, you can review it if you've read this far. Might as well.


End file.
